Dear Diary
by Kaimu
Summary: Puck finds Kurt's diary. He doesn't want to break the privacy boundaries, but when he sees his name, mutiple times,     being written down on one of the pages, he's too curious to let the chance pass.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dear Diary 1/2 Author: saar_fantasy Pairings: Puck/Kurt Rating: PG Word Count:~500 Genre: Friendship, Romance Warnings: a little angsty...  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, neither do I own the people in real life. I know...It's very sad.<br>Summary: Puck finds Kurt's diary. He doesn't want to break the privacy boundaries, but when he sees his name, mutiple times, being written down on one of the pages, he's too curious to let the chance pass.

_Dear Diary,_

_Even though I'm gay, I'm not really the boy who writes in a diary, but this time it's an emergency._

_I just have to tell someone and I really can't tell anyone at school. Not even Mercedes, Artie or Tina._

_I think I'm falling in love..._

_Not with Finn Hudson, like everybody thinks I am, but with his best friend; Noah Puckerman._

_Although Finn is the quarterback of the football team, I think Puck should be it._

_Puck is not Finn's sidekick like everyone thinks he is. In reality it'sthe other way 'round."_

_Puck's smarter than Finn. I should know because I have verbal sparring games every day with him at the dumpster._

_Yes, he still dumps me in those containers, but I don't really care._

_It's only a little unfortunate for my clothes... But the thought of my clothes completely fade as I put my hands on Puck's biceps when he lifts me off the floor._

_I can feel his muscles on my back, even through our layers of clothes._

_It's just like I'm in Heaven for a moments before he drops me down in Hell._

_-..-_

_Dear Diary,_

_Noah Puckerman has chosen Glee before football!_

_Ok, so maybe it was because he wanted to be a good Jew, at least that's what Rachel told us, but still..._

_Noah Puckerman choose for the Geeks instead of the Jocks._

_Has the world turned upside down?_

_-..-_

_Dear Diary,_

_Noah's gonna be a dad and everyone hates him for it. Why? Because he made his best friend's girlfriend pregnant._

_I don't hate him though. Because, let's face it, it wasn't entirely his fault. Quinn could have said no, even if there were wine coolers involved._

_Quinn doesn't want to keep the baby, even after Noah and Finn have done so their best to give her money and support._

_Maybe she's right...Maybe she and or Noah/Finn aren't capable of raising a child._

_Even though it breaks my heart to see Noah look so lost and hurt._

_Maybe it's all for the best..._

_-..-_

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate David Karofsky. I hate him with a passion._

_He's the most bigotted dickhead in McKinley High and now he kissed me._

_He just stole away my first kiss!_

_The kiss that should be all romantic and just...Special._

_He stole that all away from me._

_I can't stay in this school any longer..._

_He's expelled for a while because he gave me death threats and my dad went to principal Figgins, but what will happen when he comes back?_

_I have to get out of McKinley as fast as possible._

_Even if it means that I won't see a certain person anymore as much as I would like..._

_-..-_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm now attending school at Dalton Academy. Which is so different from McKinley in so many ways._

_First off, we didn't have to wear this ridicilous uniform at McKinley, it's an all boys' school and...There's an anti-bullying campaign._

_It remembers me of when I told the Glee club at McKinley that I was leaving and Sam told me that they could protect me._

_Then Noah said something about a secret service and I almost stayed._

_Yes, almost._

_But not quite..._

_Now there's Blaine, but he'll never be Noah._

_He will never fully have my heart._

-..-..-..-

"What are you doing?"

Puck dropped the book to the ground when he heard Kurt's voice coming from behind him and turned around, looking guilty.

He was sitting in Kurt's dorm room at Dalton and found the book underneath Kurt's pillow.

He had dropped himself down on the boy's bed to wait, only to jump up again when he felt something hard under his head.

He didn't want to intrude on Kurt's privacy, but he thought it was just a sketch book or something.

Boy, was he surprised when he saw his name mentioned on one page. More than once even.

"Are you reading my personal diary?" Kurt shrieked, storming over and picking the book up, holding it close to his chest, looking accusingly at the jock, "How much did you read?"

"He will never fully have my heart."

Kurt let out a frustrated noise and buried his head in one of his hands for a minute before looking back at Puck.

"Can you please leave?"

"Kurt..."

"Now, Noah."

"Fine," Puck huffed, turning towards the boy with his hand on the doorknob, "Just know that you might be surprised soon."

Kurt frowned, but before he could ask what that meant, Puck was already gone.

-..-

"David and Wes want an extra Warbler practice tomorrow evening."

Kurt nodded as he walked with Blaine towards his dorm room. "Ok."

Blaine smiled, then his eyebrows furrowed when Kurt's door came into view.

"What's that on the ground by your door?"

Kurt, who had been searching for his key in his satchel, looked up and followed Blaine's gaze towards said door.

He frowned too when he saw the little package lying there.

"I have no idea."

"Well, let's go check it out then." Blaine replied and both boys picked up their speed.

Blaine picked up the gift while Kurt opened his door to get inside, weighing it in his hands.

"I think it's a book."

Kurt was even more confused,taking the package from Blaine's hands.

"Well, open it."

Kurt did and his eyes widened when he saw a black book, much like his own, with a post-it note sticking onto the front.

His eyes widened even more when he read the message.

'I've got a little view into your mind, now you'll get a view in mine. -N-'


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dear Diary ~2/2~ Author: saar_fantasy Pairings: Puck/Kurt Rating: PG Word Count:~500 Genre: Friendship, Romance Warnings: a little angsty...  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, neither do I own the people in real life. I know...It's very sad.<br>Summary: Kurt takes a look into Puck's diary this time. He didn't know what to expesct, but it surely wasn't this.

Kurt didn't know what to expect to read in Puck's diary, but it hadn't been this.

Who would ever even have guessed that badboy Noah Puckerman wrote in a diary?

Well, it seemed like the boy had a lot of secrets left to yet be unraveled...

He send Blaine to his own room with some stupid excuse that he couldn't even remember right now because his full attention was into Puck's writing.

And what a revelation it was...

_-..-..-..-_

_Yo Diary-Dude, *Insert Kurt's snort*_

_I know, this is totally gay and a badass really shouldn't be keeping a diary, but fuck all that._

_Holding a diary behind everyone's back makes me even more bad-ass._

_It's just because I can't tell anyone, especially not Finn, but I think I'm having a problem._

_I think I'm going crazy, but...I might be starting to feel something for our Resident Fairy; Kurt Hummel._

_Today, when I threw him in the dumpster, he gripped my biceps so tightly and I swear I could feel electricity flow through my arms._

_Yeah, I know, totally not a bad-ass thing to say, but that's what it was._

_I told you that I'm going crazy._

_-..-_

_Yo Dude, (yes, I'm refusing to call you diary again because that just sounds lame and uncool)_

_Today I had to choose between Football and Glee club, which I don't even know why I signed up for it. (Except for Quinn/Kurt)_

_Do you know which one I picked? Football you say?_

_No... You're wrong._

_I chose the Glee club. Chose for the Geeks instead of my bro's._

_Well, Mike and Matt chose for Glee club too. Finn didn't. The wussy._

_Know what made me seal the choice?_

_Not Quinn. Also not Rachel with her whole good Jew/bad Jew thing._

_No...It was Kurt._

_And the smile on that boys' face when I sauntered into the room?_

_Yeah, even better than Rachel's hug._

_It made me realize that I made the right decision for once in my life._

_-..-_

_Yo, (not in the mood for a better greeting)_

_So, shit hit the preverbial fan today... Everyone found out that the one whom impregnated Quinn isn't Finn...But me._

_Now everyone thinks even less of me then they already did._

_Santana says there's gonna grow a lizard baby inside Quinn, as if anyone would actually believe that's possible._

_Rachel sees her chance to finally get to Finn._

_But whose reaction matters to me the most is Kurt's. And he surprised me._

_He really did._

_Mercedes was ranting to him about what a jerk I was and how irresponsible. She's right, you know, but I just wasn't thinking._

_Then Kurt told her that it took two people to impregnate someone, so it wasn't only my fault._

_He also told her that if there wasn't something like forgiveness, then he and her wouldn't be friends anymore._

_I guess that has to do something with when she trashed the frontwindow of his car, but I can't be sure._

_It warmed my heart._

_Yes, I do have a heart and the more I'm trying to fight it, the more it's falling for Kurt._

_-..-_

_... (not in the mood to greet at all)_

_He's gone. Kurt Hummel is gone and he's not coming back._

_Now that we finally came to a truce. Now that we were finally building up a tentative friendship, he's gone._

_He left to go to another school, all because of whatever Karofsky did to him._

_I swear, when that fucker dares to det one step back into McKinley, my fist is going to collide with his face. Hard._

_Kurt's my boy. You mess with him, you mess with me._

_No matter how many times I'll hit Karofsky, and believe me, it will be MANY times, it's all futile..._

_Kurt's not coming back._

_It breaks my heart because I never had the chance to tell him that I... Oh, fuck it._

_I'll never have the guts to say that when he went away, he took my heart with him._

_-..-..-..-_

Kurt didn't know what the hell he was doing here, right in front of the Puckerman's front door step. Neither did he know how he even got there without getting into an accident.

He barely remembers running to Blaine's door room, telling him he has to leave Dalton and go back to McKinley for reasons he really couldn't explain.

Blaine had just nodded with an excrutiatingly sad look on his face, and told him he understood.

But how could he possibly understand while Kurt himself didn't understand it. Not one small bit of it.

He didn't understand how Noah could possibly be in love with him.

He did understand that it was over between him and Blaine, though. Even though neither of them said it out loud, they just knew.

Picking up all the courage he has and pressing Puck's diary against his chest with one hand, he lifts the other one and rings the doorbell.

It doesn't take long before he hears footsteps running down a staircase and the tone of a very familiar voice calling out an, "I'll get it, mom!"

Then the door flies open and there he stands...Noah Puckerman in all his smirking glory.

His eyes travel over Kurt's body, rest upon the diary against his chest for a second, before traveling up and meeting the boy's eyes.

"It took you long enough, Hummel."

That's the only thing he gets out before his mouth is getting attacked by Kurt's.

He lets Kurt dominate the kiss for a moment, but then he's taking over. Probing his tongue against Kurt's lips to coaxe them to open.

The diary, the whole reason this all started, falls to the ground in between their feet.

They don't care though.

All they care about is each other.


End file.
